This is Hyuuga
by Chanichandu
Summary: Lika-liku keluarga Hyuuga. Penantian kasih sayang dari seorang Ayah. Namun cinta dari Adik tiri. Demi cita-cita dia berani bertaruh.
1. Chapter 1

**StoryBy: chanichandu**

**Character(s): Hyuuga's Family**

**Genre: Humor, Family**

**P.S: don't get to be serious :D this is just about joking XP**

**_suit your self..._**

My second fanfiction, semoga bisa berakhir dengan baik, dan yang paling penting semoga pembaca menyukainya

* * *

><p>Kukuruyuuuuk... petok.. petok.. petok..<p>

Pagi-pagi buta gini dikota metropolitan Konoha pusat masi aja ada ayam yang berkokok ckckckck =.="

"Hoahm..." seorang gadis berambut biru terang dengan matanya yang berwarna violet muda mulet gak karuan di atas tempat tidurnya yang setengah empuk (*lah setengahnya lagi kemana coba?).

Dia meraba-raba wajahnya yang sedikit berminyak lalu bangkit ke kamar mandi yang sudah satu set dengan kamarnya yang berukuran 7 x 6 meter.

Baru aja mau buka keran wastafel abangnya keburu tereak "Ampe lu buka kerannya, kagak bakal gua bikinin sarapan!". Neji, si abang galak nan judes itu emang selalu bangun pagi, alasannya biar bisa sempet-sempetnya ngurusin tuh rambut ala gadis sunsilk.

Nah masalahnya adalah, ni rumah ngirit banget ama air, mangkanya kadang kalo uda di pake nyiram kloset sekali aja air uda kagak keluar. Berabe lah ntar kalo tu abang galak dirusak _habbit_nya buat ngurus rambut, saking ngamuknya kadang yang tadinya atap ada di atas tiba-tiba uda ada di bawah (*lebay).

"Yaelah bang... orang mau cuci muka juga. Masak kagak boleh" rengek hinata sambil mendengus kesal.

"Kagak boleh! Kalo mau cuci muka tu di kolam ikan aja, kemaren baru abang kuras. Dijamin bersih dan higienis dah..." cerocos Neji sibuk mengkeramasi rambutnya.

'_buset dah! Repot amat Cuma ngurusin rambut doang. Gini kali ye kalo idup di keluarga berambut panjang. Hii kayak apaan aja, jadi merinding gue'_ batin hinata sambil menyentuh bulu romanya yang agak berdiri.

'_gua kerjain aja kali ya... hehehe sekali-kali tu orang kudu dikasi PE-LA-JA-RAN !' _tanduk setannya mendadak men_'tuing'_ mucul seketika.

"Waduh terlanjur pup nih!" tiba-tiba tu cewek jorok nyeletuk. Sengaja gitu biar abangnya kalang kabut. Padahal nyatanya kagak beneran.

"Heh! Awas lu ye, skali kedengeran bunyi kloset gua..." belum selesai nyerocos tu kloset udah bunyi

GLUDUK GLUDUK SUUUR...!

"HINNAAATAAAAA...!" Neji tereak sejadi-jadinya. Sementara itu gadis yang 'bernama' Hinata tadi malah ketawa setan. Bener-bener dah tu bocaah...

~3~

"Apaan si pagi-pagi udah ribut!" seru Papi Hiashi kalem.

"Wahahahaha biasa pi, si abang nyocot aja kayak bebek belon mandi" kata Hinata diseringai tertawa mengejek. Gak lama orang yang diomongin dateng juga nyamperin. Panjang umuuurr...

"Aduuh anak papi udah cakep. Tapi kok rambutnya digulung pake anduk?" tanya papi polos (*emang kagak tau apa-apa)

"Hehehe cakep ya pi ya. Papi ngejek banget sih!" tiba-tiba tu anduk ditarik. Buset! Keliatan rambutnya acak-acakan naek kayak orang kesetrum, udah gitu busa shamponya kemana-mana.

"Wakakakakaka nyalon dimana bang? Gahol gitu" lagi-lagi Hinata mengejek.

"Nyalon! Nyalon! Hem, gini ye pelakuan lu sebage adek ke gue. Kagak ade hormat-hormatnye ame yang lebih tua!" Neji yang awalnya tersenyum kecut mulai nyembur sejadi-jadinya.

"Maap bang, pliiss maapin aye. Kagak ade yang kedua kali" Hinata memohon ampun dengan ber-_puppy eyes_ tapi tetep aja Neji ogah kasi maap.

"Yaelah orang cuma berdua aja kok ributnya kayak gini. Udah dong, akur akuur..." nasehat papi dengan wibawanya. Kemudian Hinata menyulurkan tangannya "Maaf qaqa".

Set!

Disambet dikit sama Neji, "Iye". Dia dengan gengsinya malu jabat tangan. Padahal Hinata udah senyam senyum dari tadi.

"Kenape si bang? Sama aye jahat mulu?" tanya Hinata sok imut.

"Loh, kok jadi gue yang jahat. Hobi lu tuh muter balikin fakta" sewot Neji sambil menjitak kepala adek semata wayangnya itu.

"Ih si abang ih jahat banget, piii kak Neji jahat bangeeet".

"Nejiii..." papi menggumam.

"Hiiiih! Iye iye maap! Buset ni bocah ngajak tawuran apa" Neji dengan kesalnya ngedumel gak jelas.

"Tuh kan piii..." Hinata memanas manasi

"Nejiiii!" papi menggertak.

"Iye iye, Ya Tuhan salah gue apa terlahir di keluarga beginian. Ampuni hamba Ya Tuhan..."

~3~

Meskipun sering berantem, meskipun saling tonjok-tonjokan. Sebenernya Hinata sayang banget sama Neji. Dia begitu cuma pengen terus diperatiin abangnya. Gatau kenapa dia lebih deket sama abang jangkung badan tegap yang galaknya setengah mati itu ketimbang papanya yang baik setengah mati. Mungkin karena dari kecil yang nemenin Hinata Cuma Neji seorang. Abis papa terlalu sibuk sama pekerjaannya jadi _designer international_ yang tiap minggu gak pernah absen _check-in_ pesawat ke Sunagakure.

"Dek, nanti papa gak pulang. Kalau butuh apa-apa bilang ke abang Neji ya," papa yang masih sibuk menyiapkan koper memberi pesan pada Hinata yang bersandar di bibir pintu.

"Iya, pa" jawab Hinata sekenanya,"toh hari ini aku gaada kuliah".

"Yaudah kalo gitu. Tapi awas, jangan ngadain pesta sampai bergadang, apalagi sampai mengundang cowok-cowok dari club _flat football_! Papa gasuka mereka main di dalam rumah sampe vas bunga kita pecah semua".

Dan pelis, itu membuat Hinata menganga. Sejak kapan papa sadar kalo vas bunga yang udah susah-susah diumpetin bisa ketauan kalau itu ulahnya anak-anak ffb!

"Gausah sok kaget, papa tau kok" papa seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Hinata, lalu menunjuk ke arah bawah kasur,"Kamu kan ngumpetin disitu. Dan disitu ada tanda tangan ketua ffb, Uzumaki Naruto 'si kuning gagah dari pancoran' (?)". Apa tersenyum kecut.

"Hehehehe... ampun pa, ampunn" Hinata langsung ngacir.

GUBRAK!

"Ampun! Hoy liat-liat ngapa. Ini kopi panas pake tumpah di gue lagi," abang Neji yang baru pulang kuliah tiba-tiba ditabrak Hinata dari arah yang gak jelas.

"Maap bang, maaapp... banget" wajah Hinata setengah ketakutan minta maaf sama kakaknya yang bener-bener ngamuk,"aduh, sori bang gue cabut dulu. Ntar dikejer papiii..." belum selesai ngomong Hinata udah lari terbirit-birit. Neji yang memperhatikan Hinata sambil ngedumel gak sadar kalo di belakang udah ada papi yang gak kalah terburu-buru bawa pot pecah. Dan...

BRAK!

"Astaga, kemeja gue..." Neji berkata lirih, gak sanggup ngeliat kemeja putihnya yang barusan minggu lalu dia beli buat acara _interview_ nanti sore. Yak, papi pun melongo sejadi-jadinya. Buru-buru ambil tissu dan komat-kamit minta maaf. Tapi Neji dengan _hopeless_-nya berjalan ke kamar mandi. Hancur sudah hubungan anak dan ayah angkat itu.

~3~

* * *

><p>fiuh~ masih banyak yang ingin saya ceritakan. tapi tunggu disini dulu ya :D<p>

saya masih harus banyak belajar, mohon reviewnya para senior *bowing* XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm~ dari sekian lama bersemedi saya mencoba membuka kembali akun ini dan mencoba menyelesaikan fanfic yang belum kelar. Saya paham ini bukan fanfic yang tidak terlalu menarik. **But enjoy it! :D**

* * *

><p>Malam yang dingin menusuk. Papi yang membatalkan keberangkatannya ke Suna memutuskan menunggu kepulangan Neji di rumah. Hinata yang tadinya ada <em>party<em> sama Ino dan kawan-kawan lebih memilih tinggal di rumah menunggu kabar dari sang abang yang tengah _interview_ di perusahaan design interior seni milik keluarga terkaya di Konoha. Tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka, Papi dan Hinata yang sudah mengharap kedatangan Neji, namun justru dikejutkan seseorang.

"_Hello everybody~_" dengan gayanya yang genit, Hyuuga Hizashi alias pamannya Hinata alias papa kandungnya Neji datang tak diundang. Langsung _il-feel_ satu rumah tahu yang dateng orang asing tak dikenal.

"Loh kok pada _speechless_ gitu siihh~ Harusnya pada seneng dong aku baru aja _landing _dari Otogakure" bahasanya langsung berubah semenjak memutuskan pindah ke Oto dan bekerja serabutan jadi seniman jalanan.

"Mana putra tercintaku~ ".

"Papa, ngapain disini?" tanya Hinata sadis, dia gak habis pikir pamannya satu ini emang gak bisa baca situasi dan kondisi.

"Ya pengen ketemu penerus tunggal-ku dong, aku kan merindukan buah hatiku," tiba-tiba _background_ berubah menjadi taman bunga cantik.

Krek...

"Aku pulang" Neji mencungul dari balik pintu. Si bapak dengan antusias meneriakkan nama putra semata wayangnya tersebut seraya memeluk dengan aura 'membunuh'.

"Gyaaa! Ngapain papa disiniii!" Neji dengan histeris berusaha menolak rangkulan maut itu. Bermacam-macam cara untuk bisa lolos tapi gagal terus.

"Papa kangen sama kamu nak," Papa berkata sendu lalu merubah rangkulannya menjadi pelukan kerinduan yang mendalam. Neji heran uantuk beberapa saat dan langsung membalas pelukan Papanya.

"Aku juga kangen sama papa..." perasaan memang tidak bisa berbohong terlanjur dibesarkan di keluarga pamannya Neji nyaris melupakan ayah kandungnya sendiri. Semua itu memang harus ada pengorbanan, krisis ekonomi memaksakan Hizashi harus bekerja banting tulang di negeri orang. Itupun dia tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap sampai 5 tahun setelahnya, sampai pada akhirnya Hizashi memiliki pameran artistik sendiri yang membuat namanya semakin besar. Namun kesuksesan tersebut membuatnya lupa waktu sehingga tidak pernah pulang ke rumah.

"Papa gak pernah pulang..." sikapnya yang kasar berubah menjadi lembut. Air matanya tak sanggup membendung, rangkulannya semakit erat bicaranya pun semakin lirih.

"Maafin papa ya, makanya papa pulang sekarang. _Tadaima_...".

Suasana keluarga hyuuga menjadi berbeda yang tiap harinya rame tiba-tiba sunyi senyap. Semuanya tengah menanti kedatangan Neji tapi justru pemeran utamanya dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Papa.

~3~

Kurang lebih sudah 1 minggu Papa menginap di rumah atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pulang ke rumah. Terlihat perubahan besar dari keluarga ini, Hinata yang jahil berubah jadi sering melamun, Papi yang jarang pulang justru lebih sering pulang cepat dari biasanya. Tapi yang paling parah Neji, dia yang dulunya kasar banget berubah drastis jadi _childish_. Perubahan ini membuat Hinata tidak nyaman. Benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"Pagi pa," sapa Neji yang turun dari tangga, wajahnya berbinar-binar mirip iklan sabun muka.

"Pagi sayang," Papa yang sibuk masak sarapan cuma bisa senyum sama _cium jauh_ ke Neji. Euh, lama-lama mereka berdua kayak pasangan homo deh. Nggak cuma Hinata kok yang mikir gitu, Papi Hiashi juga heran.

"Papa kapan pulang ke Oto?" tanya Neji sambil membuka pintu lemari es, segelas _orange juice_ meluncur masuk ke kerongkongan Neji yang serik.

"Pulang? Yah inilah rumah Papa, selama ada kamu itulah rumah Papa," pandangan papa masih fokus sama masakannya.

"Tapi gimana sama pekerjaan Papa?" Neji yang mulai merasa ada yang aneh berhenti meneguk minumannya. Hinata mulai melihat ke arah Papa dengan penasaran.

"Sebenarnya Papa sudah lama ingin bilang, kalau Papa mau kamu juga ikut ke Oto," tiba-tiba suasana hening. Mata Hinata terbelalak nggak percaya. Roti bakarnya yang baru digigit langsung jatuh ke lantai. Papi juga berhenti menyirami tanaman. Dan Neji kaget setengah mati sama persis kayak dua anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Eh? Yang bener aja Pa, kuliahku aja belum selesai. Aku juga masih berusaha supaya bisa kerja di Uchiha Design Interior," Sebenarnya Neji sudah selesai garap skripsinya begitu juga dengan pelamaran kerja di **UDI **dia tinggal pelantikan menjadi karyawan.

"Pa, please. Papa nggak serius kan ngajak abang ke Oto?" Hinata sontak lansung berdiri dari kursinya, matanya menyiratkan rasa tidak percaya.

"Papa serius, lalu buat apa Papa pulang kalau bukan mau jemput Neji?" suasana rumah berubah kaku, dan hening. Papa tidak bergurau. Papa tidak bercanda. Rencana awalnya pulang ke Konoha memang berniatan menjemput Neji. Papa sudah berpikir panjang untuk masalah pendidikan dan pekerjaan Neji.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Pa?" tanya Neji lirih, sesekali dia melihat adiknya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Iya Hizashi, kenapa begitu tiba-tiba? Seharusnya kau bilang dari awal," Papi ikut menimpali percakapan mereka.

"Aku tahu kalian semua pasti sangat kaget, justru itu aku sengaja tidak mengatakannya dari awal. Ini kan hari-hari yang jarang bagi kita untuk berkumpul. Aku tidak mau semua berantakan hanya karena masalah ini".

Hinata terdiam kaku, pandangannya kosong seolah tidak percaya bahwa firasat buruknya benar terjadi. Namun yang membuatnya lebih parah kenapa dia harus merasa kehilangan abang satu-satunya yang dia miliki. Mereka besar bersama, tanpa asuhan ibu, begitu pula tanpa asuhan ayah yang tidak mungkin ada di setiap hari mereka.

Dulu, ekonomilah penyebab segalanya. Semua kacau karena krisis ekonomi di Konoha. Sekarang lihat mereka, berlimpah harta dan kekayaan. Apaun mereka mampu membeli. Hanya satu yang tidak bisa, kasih sayang.

"A..aku.. aku berangkat kuliah dulu" Hinata meninggalkan rumahnya sambil menitikkan air mata. Adiknya itu memang agak aneh belakangan ini, termasuk sekarang dia pergi mau kuliah padahal sedang liburan semester. Rasa sedih tak membuat dia untuk mengolok-olok adiknya seperti biasa yang dia lakukan setiap hari.

"Nak, jadi apa putusanmu?" Papa meraih bahu Neji dan menunggu jawaban. Nafas panjang dikeluarkan oleh pria berumur 23 tahun itu. Kepalanya sakit untuk mengambil keputusan "tinggal" atau "ikut".

"Aku..." Neji mengangkat suara dengan ragu. Papi yang ikut merasa tertekan terus memperhatikan bentuk bibir ponakannya itu.

"Aku ikut pa, aku bakal ikut kemana pun papa pergi" Neji mengucapkannya dengan senyum tipis. Wajahnya terlihat hambar. Papa langsung memeluk putra semata wayangnya itu dengan perasaan lega.

"Besok kita akan pergi ke Oto bersama, siapkan bajumu nak," Papa meninggalkannya ke kamar. Neji masih tidak sadar apa yang dia katakan sudah terlanjur menajadi bubur. Dia tidak mungkin menarik perkataannya lagi kemudian menyakiti perasaan papanya.

"Papi nggak nyangka secepat ini kamu bakal pergi, tapi keputusanmu yang paling baik nak. Papi bangga padamu".

Ruangan itu serasa semakin luas tatkala hanya ada Neji seorang diri berdiri di tengah-tengah. Tak lama lagi ruangan ini hanya akan menjadi masa lalu baginya.

~3~

Hinata memasuki kamar abangnya yang gelap, dilihatnya seisi ruangan sudah penuh dengan barang-barang yang sudah dikemas. Neji masih duduk di kursi pianonya. Tiba-tiba gadis bermata violet itu termenung di bibir pintu tanpa sadar pipinya sudah basah. Dia tidak sanggup berkata lagi, bayang-bayangnya teringat akan masa kecil dimana Neji selalu memainkan piano untuk adik perempuannya itu. Selalu teringat dikala mereka merasa kesepian Neji senang membacakan Hinata buku cerita bergambar. Tapi seiring mereka dewasa untuk menutupi rasa sayangnya itu Hinata berubah menjadi remaja yang jahil. Meskipun setiap hari harus bertengkar. Meskipun setiap hari harus meminta maaf.

"Hinata?" Neji agak terkejut dengan kehadiran Hinata di bibir pintu yang sudah dibanjiri air mata. Perlahan dia berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri. "Kenapa dik?", suara Neji melembut sambil menghapus air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. Hinata langsung memeluk abangnya erat-erat.

" Kak, kenapa sih harus ninggalin Hinata? Kenapa kakak tega ninggalin aku sendirian? Hinata janji kak, Hinata nggak bakal godain kakak lagi. Kak Neji jangan pergi ya..." Hinata berucap lirih, dia terus menangis di pelukan pria yang selama ini disebut-sebut sebagai kakaknya. Hati Neji terasa sakit seolah teriris, sudah lama dia tidak mendengar dari bibir Hinata kata-kata yang manis. Rasa ke'kakak'annya muncul. Dibelai rambut adiknya itu dengan sesekali berusaha menenangkan sesenggukannya.

"Aku menyayangi kamu lebih dari apapun adikku. Aku tahu kamu nakal. Aku tahu kamu sering kali egois. Aku tahu kamu begitu menyebalkan. Tapi aku tahu itu bentuk rasa cintamu buat aku kan? Kamu bukanlah lagi anak kecil. Tolonglah mengerti...".

"Aku menyesal sudah bikin kakak marah... Aku menyesal selalu ngerepotin kakak... Aku menyesal atas semuanya kalau akhirnya begini..." Hinata tidak bisa berhenti sesenggukan, dia sungguh merasa dirinya selama ini tidak berguna untuk Neji. Dia tidak bisa menjadi adik yang baik.

"Aku menyayangi kamu lebih dari apapun adikku. Kalau kamu sayang terhadap kakakmu ini, tolong biarkan aku berbakti untuk Papa. Dialah satu-satunya yang aku miliki, dia yang sudah memberikan aku kehidupan. Aku akan berusaha merawatnya dengan baik. Biarkanlah kakakmu ini berusaha untuk mengabdi sebagai seorang anak". Neji melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengecup kening adik sepupunya itu.


End file.
